


A Hunter's Closure

by elven_prophecy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Baby, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Moving On, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy
Summary: Estormo/Aya smut for Prickly_Panda.This makes us even.
Relationships: Altmer/Nord(s) (Elder Scrolls), Estormo/Original Female Nord Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	A Hunter's Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prickly_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickly_Panda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hunter and the Thalmor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782721) by [elven_prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy). 



> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Ancano's son had come into the world screaming. Aya had thought she was going to die, the pain had been unimaginable. Estormo had refused to let her join her ancestors in Sovngarde, he had somehow been an amazing midwife. She giggled now, thinking about it, six month later.

It had been almost a year and a half since Ancano had passed away. She had given their son the very nordic name of Skor, despite not looking like a Nord at all. He was the same golden hue his father had been, his hair was pale, almost white. Estormo had requested to be the father of her child. He had not demanded or threatened, so Aya had allowed it.

She had to admit, since he had joined her home, things had become much easier. He did not scare her any more, not like he had originally. Occasionally she would catch him staring at her, a frisson would assail her but it was not tinged with fear. He had made her house bigger too, with actual doors. She was happier… She still cried for Ancano at times, but the crippling nightmares had stopped after Skor had been born. Now she was able to think back on her time with the Thalmor officer without becoming hysterical. 

Estormo still shared her bed. He had been true to his word, they had strictly cuddled for warmth, no more. He had never made any moves on her, never attempted to touch her intimately. He had not broached the subject either, leaving it completely to her discretion.

She was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, feeding Skor, when Estormo returned from checking her traps. He stomped his booted feet and was slapping the snow from his wide, furred shoulders.

"Bloody snow storm in the middle of summer," he grisled, before shutting the door tightly. 

Aya raised her head and smiled at him as he walked to the table in the one corner of the room. He placed two dead rabbits on the surface, his green eyes were watching her intently.

"Skyrim cares not for your likes or dislikes," she grinned at him. He removed his cloak and draped across the back of a rickety chair before climbing on the bed behind her. He didn't touch her as he laid back and linked his hands behind his head.

"Cyrodiil is literally a couple days south from here," he grumbled.

"I am not leaving Skyrim," she chuckled, without turning back to look at him.

"We would be welcomed in Elsweyr," he continued undeterred, "imagine a place with no snow! Sun and sand as far as the eyes can see!"

She gasped and shuddered, horrified, "Are you insane?"

He reached for a book on Conjuration on the small table on his side of the bed, and began perusing it slowly, "Auriel forbid _I_ hate snow," he drawled, his attention on the written words.

Skor burped and fell asleep as soon as his mother placed him in his small cot, wrapped tightly in furs. Aya covered her breasts and stretched herself out beside the large Altmer, who was reading his book quietly. He did not move as she laid her head on his arm, reading the tome with him idly.

It was a long time before he turned the page. They read together for a few minutes more before she got off the bed and made for the table where he had placed the dead rabbits. The sun would set in a couple hours, she needed to stretch the fur and gut the animals.

"I hear Valenwood is great this time of year," Estormo mused from the bed, "It should be the Bosmers' solstice festival soon," he added as though it would make leaving Skyrim more attractive, "Although we could do without the blood sacrifices…" his voice trailed off.

Aya chuckled and went outside to begin work on the critters. Two rabbits was a paltry number, she needed more meat to sustain her family, and more pelts to clothe Skor. He was a big baby, being a mix of Altmer and Nord.

She returned with all the meat to hang on racks, ready to be smoked tomorrow. Aya disposed of the bones and entrails, out in the woods and melted the bloody snow with a weak Flame spell. It was getting late. 

Estormo was in bed, the thick wolf pelt blanket covered his legs, he was still fully clothed in his fur gear, his nose buried deep in his book. Aya looked him over and swallowed a dry lump in her throat. She crawled into bed and laid a hand on his arm.

"I've never been to the Black Marsh," he mused quietly without looking at her. "The insects might drive us out...however," he turned pensive, "what else can you expect of a place with the word Marsh in its name..." She chuckled before grabbing the book from his hands and closing it as she placed it on his table.

Estormo arched a white eyebrow questioningly. "What is it?"

"Skor is sleeping," she murmured. 

He nodded, his eyes glancing at the cot for a brief moment, "I know."

Aya patted his arm casually, "Take this off?"

He sat up then and blinked, all traces of humour gone. "Aya," he began.

She licked her lips and swallowed, "You don't want to?"

He grabbed her chin then and raised her head so that he was looking into her blue eyes. "I do, very much so," he paused, and then swallowed, "Are you… sure?"

Aya looked into his clear green eyes as they searched her face. He had kept his word, never touching her inappropriately, never asking for anything… he'd done everything she had asked and more.

"Yes," she couldn't stop water from filling her eyes.

He swallowed again, she saw his throat working before he licked his lips. "How about we take it slow," he said deliberately, his thumb caressing her bottom lip.

"You don't think it was slow enough?" She tilted her head to the side.

He leaned forward and put his forehead against hers, "Too slow," he agreed with a grin before his expression turned serious, "I'd wait forever for you," he added quietly. "Don't force yourself because of me, you don't have to do anything you don't want too."

The tears rolled down her cheeks unheeded as his words flowed over her. Aya couldn't help herself and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. This was their first kiss.

He gasped, sucking the air from her lungs, his big body tensing. Both his hands grabbed her head as he tunneled his fingers through her dark hair. He was hesitant as he kissed her back, his tongue tentative as it touched and danced with hers.

They broke apart a moment later, with her tapping his furred chest. "Take it off."

"May I kiss you again?" He asked quietly, ignoring her request completely, he was looking intently at her.

"Yes," she whispered, blinking back the tears. 

He was deliberate as he leaned forward and very gently pushed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to give him access when he surprised her by kissing the corner of her mouth instead. Aya turned her head to follow when he kissed her cheek, and then her ear. He caressed her throat with his hand as he nuzzled the side of her head.

"You are beautiful," he murmured into her ear.

She blushed and giggled, "For a Nord?"

"For a woman," he corrected her solemnly. 

Aya swallowed, unsure how to proceed. She pushed her head against his mouth and gingerly reached up to put a hand to his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her palm, holding her hand against his face as he closed his eyes.

"We can stop now," he finally said against her skin after what seemed like an eternity.

"Stop saying that," she peered at him, "If I want you to stop I will tell you."

He exhaled slowly and nodded. He sat straighter on the bed and began removing his furs. Aya watched him undress without blinking. She'd never _seen_ Ancano fully naked properly despite sleeping with him multiple times. She was admittedly curious.

He folded his chest piece before putting it on the floor beside the bed, his undershirt came next. Her eyes roamed over his naked torso appreciatively. He was quite similar in build to Ancano… wide and large like he had been, she swallowed.

Estormo took a deep breath and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. He opened his mouth but Aya put her fingers against his lips.

"If you tell me one more time that we can stop, I'm going to punch you in the nose," she said matter-of-factly. He chuckled and raised both hands in defense.

"Violence is never the answer," he smiled.

"Says the Thalmor," she snickered.

"Ex-Thalmor," he corrected her.

"No matter," she started pulling off her own furs one at a time, "you were a Thalmor longer than I have been alive," she countered with a grin.

She hesitated when it came time to bare her own torso to him. It bothered her briefly because Estormo had seen her breasts on numerous occasions during feedings. He had been her midwife! There was nothing he had not seen… and yet she was blushing brightly as she removed all her coverings.

"Come here," he opened his arms to her and she quickly moved into them as the cold settled over the pair. She was surprised as he laid them down on the bed and covered them with the blankets.

She frowned at him while he smiled faintly down at her. "Why?"

"It's cold," he clarified simply.

"I wanted to see you…" she trailed off.

"You will," he assured her, kissing her forehead. He'd recognize the look on her face when she'd seen his chest. The hurt was still there, lingering.

"Not under all these furs, I won't," she muttered. He chuckled and flipped onto his back, she could tell he was removing his fur leggings by his movements. He dropped them beside the bed and turned back towards her.

"Aya," he leaned forward and pulled her against his body. 

She licked her lips and pressed them to his collar bone as his arms wrapped around her body. A large golden hand moved down her frame to her waist, settling on her hip. He drew circles against her flesh with his warm fingertips causing goosebumps to explode along the skin.

"You feel so good, Aya," he murmured against her temple before rolling over her. 

Aya gasped at the familiar feel and weight, and memories of Ancano assailed her. Tears filled her eyes uncontrollably. The big mer noticed immediately and lowered himself to hold her tightly against him.

She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face against his shoulder.

"Aya," he kissed her temple, "I love you," she froze against him, her entire body tensing, "I'll wait for you."

Her head pulled back and tear filled blue eyes looked up at him. "Why?"

He smiled faintly and leaned down to kiss her mouth gently, light feather kisses like the wings of a butterfly. "Because you dared to love a Thalmor…"

She blinked at him as he slid down her body. He kissed her milk swollen breasts softly, avoiding the tender nipples, before kissing his way down her navel. She gasped as he licked the stretch marks that lined her belly as though a bear had slashed at her stomach.

"You are so beautiful," he repeated, rubbing his face against her abdomen, "I wish to see you swollen with my child again."

Her breath caught as his long fingers caressed her nether lips delicately, and then he did something she had not expected him to do. He nipped at her inner thigh before lowering his head and licking at the salty skin of her pussy. Aya's back arched clear off the bed with a surprised squeak, both her hands buried in his long white hair and clenched.

Estormo moaned against her and feasted. He had never done this before, but she had done something similar to him back in Winterhold, using her mouth and tongue in a manner he had never dreamt existed. She'd assaulted him then, he'd returned the favour now. Paying as much attention as he could to her pleasure pearl.

Aya bit on her hand to prevent herself from screaming. She clung to him with her other hand, her short nails scraping against his scalp. His erection was paining him by the time he was satiated enough to climb back up her body.

She'd gone lax beneath him, her face a glowing red he found irresistible. He nuzzled her cheek before lowering himself over her. Estormo's entire body shook as he grabbed his cock in hand and guided himself to her hot core.

"I love you," he whispered, staring into her eyes intently. 

She opened her mouth, but instead of words, she moaned loudly as he pushed into her wet folds. He grunted and she grabbed at his back, her fingers digging into his skin.

"Ancano," she breathed before she tensed up, her eyes widened with horror and tears rolled down her cheeks before she buried her blushing face against his shoulder desperately. " _I'm so sorry!_ " Her wail of humiliation cut through his heart and he rained kisses on her hair as she sobbed.

"Shhhh," he soothed, "It's okay, Aya," he nuzzled her wet temple, "I know I look like him…" he trailed off, before he continued, "I don't mind…"

Her fingers dug into his skin painfully but he remained still, buried to the hilt in her warmth. She eventually pulled her face away from his body and looked up at him studiously. He smiled down at her faintly, "I know you love him," he murmured.

Aya pulled him down and kissed him. He groaned against her as her tongue pushed passed his teeth and touched his. Estormo wrapped both arms around her, touching her with every bit of his body that he could before he started moving his hips slowly.

Her eyes closed and her breathing turned laboured beneath his loving ministrations. He kept the pace slow and steady, whispering words of encouragement and love in her ear, holding her as close as he could to his pounding heart. She cried but her legs tightened about his waist and he couldn't help himself.

He grunted, his teeth clenching as his ejaculation ripped through his body, he forced himself to continue. She had to come with him. _Had to._ She thankfully keened her pleasure mere moments after he did.

Estormo had waited a long time to finally claim Aya for his own. He was not jealous of Ancano, he knew the other mer would be a part of their lives for a long time and it didn't bother him at all. She would eventually recover. Time healed all wounds, they said. He knew this well as a long lived mer. He closed his eyes and snuggled against the Nord in his arms, they were still joined despite his erection departing.

Her finger played in his hair tiredly.

"Estormo?" Her voice was soft.

"Hm?" His voice was muffled by her skin.

"I love you too…" the words were whispered, barely a breath on the wind. His long ears twitched and he smiled against her.

An ear piercing screech had them separating with a start as Skor screamed his indignation for the world to hear. Aya jumped out of bed to pick up the babe before crawling back beneath the warmth of the furs with Estormo.

"You know," he began with a grin as the fussing baby kicked at his chest beneath the blankets, "he needs a sibling to keep him occupied."


End file.
